


JFB I cannot think of a title for this

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger and Alex call Mark just before going to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JFB I cannot think of a title for this

“Alex hold on, let’s call Daddy first before we go inside, yeah?” Digger said and gently tugged on the small boy’s hand he was holding to make him stop. He looked around briefly, spotting an unoccupied bench close by and leading Alex towards it. Then he scooped the boy in his arms before he sat on the bench and settled him on his lap. “Do you want to call or should I?” He asked and smiled when Alex clapped his hands excitedly.

“Me me me, let me call Papa!” Alex said and eagerly took the cellphone from the older man. With practiced ease he picked out Mark’s number from the contacts and dialled it.

“Hey Daddy!” He squealed when Mark picked up and Digger could hear his husband laughing on the other end. “Daddy we’re at the amusement park now, Papa said we should call you before we go in. Are you still going to be here to pick us up later? Will you go on the bigger rides with Papa?”

Digger just smiled and waited patiently as Alex babbled on the phone for a few minutes before the boy said his goodbyes and handed the phone back to Digger.

“Here, Daddy said he wants to talk to you too.”

“Hey Mark, I just wanted to let you know we’re here.”

“Hey babe. On a scale from one to you at an amusement park after ten cotton candies, how excited is he?” Mark asked chuckling.

“Oh my god, that was one time! And like eight years ago, let it go.” Digger exclaimed and his pout made Alex giggle.

“Oh I wish I could, believe me but that was the most traumatic day of my entire life, I still have nightmares.”

“You so do not.” Digger whined, then used all his willpower to change the subject since Alex could more or less hear their conversation. “But anyway...we’re going to be fine, I promise neither of us will eat too many cotton candies.”

“Good, that’s all I wanted to hear.” Mark chuckled. “And I’ll be done here soon, I promised Alex I should be there in about an hour, are you going to be okay until then?”

“Of course we will, won’t we Al?” Digger asked and laughed when Alex just nodded enthusiastically. “Just get here as soon as you can and we’ll be even more fine. And Alex said he’ll be a good boy and stay put so you can take me on one of the bigger rides.”

“I promised Daddy so you have to!” Alex quipped in then and snatched the phone back to himself. “You have to take Papa on the big boy rides, Papa loves them and he can never go on them when he’s with me because I’m not old enough...”

“Oh fine...I suppose I have to then.” Mark said reluctantly. “But only for one ride and you really have to stay exactly where we tell you to stay.”

“I promise I will Daddy.”

“Okay good. Now I’ll see you in a bit, take good care of Papa for me okay? Make sure he behaves yeah?” Mark said in a serious tone but he smiled when he could hear Digger whining on the other end

“Okay Daddy I will. Papa’s pouting now though, can I let him have one cotton candy when we go inside?”

“I suppose you can let him have one, we’ll let him have more when I get there.”

“Okay Daddy. We’ll go now and let you finish work, bye bye Daddy.”

“Bye bye sweetie, have fun.”

Alex ended the call then and handed the phone back to Digger, who was still pouting as he pocketed it.

“Papa don’t pout or you’re not going to get any cotton candy.” Alex scolded the older man as he sat arms crossed on his lap. “Daddy said you have to behave.”

“Oh I know, I know...let’s just go.” Digger muttered as he lifted Alex from his lap and stood up, taking a firm hold on his son’s hand. “Cotton candy or a ride first?” He asked cheerily then, the pout long gone from his face.

“Duh, cotton candy of course!” Alex answered and they both burst into giggles as they walked towards the big fancy entrance of the amusement park.


End file.
